This invention relates generally to security systems and, more particularly, to a security system having multiple units that can detect intrusion with each unit having a camera for capturing video at the unit where motion was most recently detected.
In modern times, many people are nervous about their houses, loved ones, and possessions are safe from intruders while they are away from home. The thought of returning home to find their home has been broken into, their possessions stolen, or their loved ones harmed is a disturbing and recurring worry. In addition, it is frequently difficult for law enforcement authorities to ever catch the criminals who may have broken into someone's home in that there are no pictures, photographs, or other evidence of the identity of the perpetrators.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for detecting an intrusion, such as motion detectors, glass breakage sensors, etc. Further, existing security systems may alert authorities regarding the intrusion, such as by immediately dialing an emergency number like 911. In addition, existing security systems may include cameras that record all of the time or at predetermined intervals of time. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing proposals and products do not provide a system that is both effective in detecting an intrusion or other predetermined events, is cost effective by only activating its cameras in areas where motion is most recently detected, and notifies a predetermined person(s) when an intrusion is detected, and can send real-time video via telephone at locations where motion is detected.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a security system that satisfies the shortcomings of existing proposals and products listed above.